


Final moments

by Nina6oo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memories, Old!mccree, Poor old mccree, Short sad story, now I'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina6oo/pseuds/Nina6oo
Summary: Mccree spending his final moments . Alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> I'm sorry for this #not really  
> I spent the last week reading mchanzo fics  
> I finished one today then I couldn't sleep because I was writing this in my head  
> I literally just finished writing this  
> #my first ever try in writing EVER!  
> Btw english isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes

The 70 years old Mccree now  
Sat on his wooden swinging chair near the fireplace in his living room , his beloved hat on his head and his serape covering his shoulders.

  
He glanced at the golden scarf tied tight on his left wrist and then looked back at the frame he was holding with his right hand. It was a picture , of his beloved Hanzo , deceased three years ago in battle

 

In the picture Hanzo was 40 years old , wearing a navy blue T-shirt Mccree had given him as a gift. The picture was taken in ilios , when they had finished their mission they had some time to spare and they went on a date that day , which wasn't really one because they would run into everyone else wherever they went.

Though while they were walking , They ran into tracer and she was taking pictures of the city and the landscapes there with an old camera - the type that prints the picture immediately - she'd bought from an antique store.

 

And of course Mccree ,being the one who is fond of old things couldn't resist trying it. Hanzo thought it was ridiculous for Mccree to take a picture of him. But then he agreed , just to get Mccree to shut up. Though in the picture Hanzo was smiling due to a silly thing Mccree said which he doesn't remember now.

 

Mccree also remembered the day when they first kissed. Hanzo had come back from a mission and when he first saw Mccree on the cliff in Gibraltar he'd grabbed his serape and kissed him a longing clumsy kiss which Mccree returned in the same way. That day was the day they also confessed to each other in the night breeze of the Gibraltar beach.

 

He also remembered that time when they had found a small kid - maybe seven years old at the time - all alone in the streets of Dorado, they had discovered that his parents were dead and after talking with overwatch agents they'd decided to keep him. His name was jode , he had blue eyes although his skin was a dark shade of brown.

They thought that he was special. Mccree would often find him curled in Hanzo's arms as they slept. They loved him so much , He was their son.

  
 Jode would visit his old man from time to time to say hi and Mccree knows he has his own life now, although he would feel a bit lonely but he can't force the kid to stay when he has a family of his own now.

 

 

 Mccree stares at hanzo's scarf as he traces it with his hand, remembering it tied on hanzo's black , then fully gray hair. He remembers hanzo's smell, his voice, his laugh which people rarely heard,his gorgeous smile, the way he said "Jesse" , his eyes that could kill his heart if they kept staring, his gentle and weak side that no one knew except for Mccree.

 

He remembered the nights they would spend together drinking tea and eating biscuits or just silent in each other's arms.  
He really loved him.

 Mccree takes his final breath "Hanzo" He murmurs with a smile and a tear falls from his eyes as he closes them.


End file.
